Haunted
by hpgirl614
Summary: This is a songfic to the Taylor Swift song "Haunted". Warning: Deathly Hallows spoilers! I hope you like it!


**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written anything in a long time. I mean a loooooonnnnggggg time. I am going to start putting more things up hopefully every week so keep checking back. This is a songfic to Taylor Swift's "Haunted". Spoiler Alert: This entire story revolves around subject matter from DH. You have been warned! Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not Harry Potter characters or the song. They belong to J.K Rowling and Taylor Swift respectively. **

Hermione sat in the tent, it was cold. Harry was outside keeping guard waiting for the people who were desperately searching for them. She heard Ron grunt from his bed. All he had been doing lately was complaining. Everybody's tempers were low and Ron was exceptionally bad. She thought about the fight they had two nights ago where Ron had said the unthinkable. "I hate you Hermione!" his words rang through the tent silencing all the other noise in the area. As soon as the word were out of his mouth he apologized, but the damage was done. They were all at the edge of a cliff wondering who would fall off first.

_You and I walk a fragile line I have known it all this time _

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet _

_and I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake _

"This is bloody ridiculous! I can't stand it anymore! We aren't doing anything!" Ron exclaimed while Harry and Hermione were planning their next move. "I was wrong to come with you guys! Wrong to risk my life for nothing! Wrong to put my family in jeopardy for you!" he screamed while turning to Harry. Hermione started crying. "Ron you have to trust us—""Trust? Who can I trust? I trusted that Harry knew what he was doing! I trusted that you could help Hermione! I guess trust is something that we can't do anymore!" he said.

_Woah holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again _

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

"Ron give me the locket" Harry said with a tone like he was telling a child what to do. It was then that Hermione looked into Ron's eyes and saw, not the warm brown that had been her safe haven for years, but the cold eyes of the Ron she would fight with, the Ron who would kill. She couldn't bear to lose him to that devil Ron that lived behind those eyes. "I'm leaving!" he yelled and started walking to the front of the tent.

_Come on, Come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong your all I wanted_

_Come on, Come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back now I'm haunted!_

"Ron no! Don't leave! Stay please… for me?" Hermione screamed as she ran after him. "Hermione you can come with me! We can find your parents and keep them safe! You can be safe! Don't stay here! Please come!" Ron pleaded. Hermione looked behind her at Harry who stood at the mouth of the tent, fighting back tears, his eyes begging Hermione not to leave him too. "Ron I can't leave Harry, neither can you. Do you remember all the good times we had? Please don't go." She cried grabbing his hand. "I'm sorry Hermione but I can't stay here. Good bye." He said while slipping his hand out of her grasp and walking away.

_Stood there watched you walk away from everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He will try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile but _

_The whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

The next night Harry heard Hermione sobbing in her sleep. He went over to her bed and put a hand on her arm to wake her. She looked up and Harry saw that she hadn't been sleeping at all. He put his arms around her and held her as she cried. He turned on the radio and grabbed Hermione by the waist and danced with her. She cracked a smile at Harry's attempted dancing. As soon as the song was over she went back to the bed and cried again.

_Oh oh holding my breath _

_Won't see you again something_

_Keeps me holding onto_

_Nothing,_

_Come on, Come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong, you're all I wanted_

_Come on, Come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back now I'm haunted!_

Months went by and neither of them spoke Ron's name. Harry would still hear Hermione cry at night but it wasn't as bad as those first few nights. Hermione would get up every morning and try to stay happy for Harry's sake, but Harry could see through the mask. Hermione tried to convince herself that Ron was no good for them, was no good for her. Hermione never felt so alone. She got closer to Harry but in her heart she knew that she wanted Ron.

_I know, I know_

_I just know that you're no good_

_No, you can't be good no_

_Come on come on don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, Come on don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back I'm haunted!_

In her dreams one night Hermione saw Ron again. He came back. They were happy. Voldemort was beaten, Ron was back and they all were alive. Hermione woke up smiling. As soon as her eyes opened she remembered where she was and what happened and she started crying all over again.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_


End file.
